Lies to happiness
by TimeTurnerMiracle
Summary: Surprises? Check. Cheating girlfriend? Check. Marriage contracts? Check. Family arguments? Check. This is gonna be eventful.
1. UnwelcomeSuprise

Daphne Greengrass was always more of a background character, easily lost in the crowd. Sure she was beautiful with her waist length blonde hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes, but she didn't like to draw attention to herself. She made a name for herself while at Hogwarts as the Slytherin Ice Queen because she never showed her emotions openly and rebuffed anyone trying to get close to her, except her best friend Tracey Davis. The only people who get to see the real Daphne and not the facade she puts on were her family and Tracey.

Daphne and her father had been approached several times about the possibility of arranging a betrothal contract, but all had been refused. Cyrus has said that he didn't want Daphne to be treated like a Pureblood Princess who has to obey everything her husband says, while Daphne doesn't want to be used and abused. Most of the families looking for a contract just want her for her blood status and social standing. She also couldn't stand people who thought being pureblood made you better than everyone else.

Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, had a contract but with unusual circumstances. Astoria had been dating Theodore Nott since her third year at Hogwarts, but once she started her fifth year Theo's father, Thaddeus, demanded a contract or Theo would have to end it with her. It took a lot of begging and crying but Cyrus eventually caved under pressure and a good word from Daphne about the boy.

Now the war was over Daphne could relax a bit and talk about normal teenage things with Tracey. Today they were sat on Daphne's bed talking about colouring their hair because Tracey was bored of her brown hair and Daphne was tired of all the blonde jokes. They had just decided to blue and purple to the ends of their hair when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Daphne called. She was expecting it to be her little sister Astoria coming to get some gossip, so was surprised when her parents, Roxanne and Cyrus came into her room.

"Daphne, we have something important to discuss with you. You may stay, Tracey. I do not expect this conversation to go well, so your presence may be able to provide some comfort to Daphne." Roxanne said gently, sitting in the chair in front of the vanity.

Daphne and Tracey looked at each other for a moment, confusion and worry clear on both faces, before turning back to Cyrus and Roxanne. "What's going on? Normally you would ask me to join you in the study for important matters." Daphne said.

"Yeah, Mr G, it's weird. By the look on your face either someone's died or you found a contract applying to Daphne you can't find a loophole in." Tracey stated.

"You're not wrong, Tracey. As you know, the Goblins do a thorough examination of all active vaults every ten years. They did the examination of our vaults last week along with the Lovegoods." Roxanne explained calmly.

"I know some of the workings of Gringott, mum, but why are you telling us this? There's never been a contract for me, even Astoria's contract is only a year old. What do the Lovegoods have to do with this? We haven't really seen them since Aunt Celeste and Pandora passed." Daphne questioned, her confusion evident in her voice and facial expression.

"Pandora had a contract Daphne, which is passed on to the closest living relative of the same gender without a contract, if the original betrothed suffers an early demise. As you know Pandora did. The closest living relative to Pandora, who doesn't already have a contract is you, Daphne." Cyrus explained slowly.

"You're joking? Right? I mean, I was just kidding, but if it's true... who? Who does Daphne have to marry?" Tracey asked as Daphne seemed to have been stunned into silence

"The Heir of House Black." Roxanne answered softly.

"**MALFOY!?**" Daphne and Tracey shrieked together.

"She can't marry that git! He'd ruin her!"

"We hate each other! He's a bigot! I'd rather die!"

Roxanne and Cyrus both looked confused at the outburst of the teenage girls.

"Malfoy has nothing to do with this, girls. The Heir of House Black was blood adopted at a week old by the last Head of House Black, Sirius. Your betrothed is Harry Potter." Roxanne said gently, trying to soothe the girls.

"**WHAT!** No, that can't be right, he's dating the Weasley girl, has been for over a year. I can't ruin their relationship by telling him we have a contract to abide by. Are you sure it's him? I mean, Sirius could of blood adopted any of his friends kids." Daphne ranted, aggravated.

"Yes Daphne, I'm sure." Cyrus said firmly. "I did the research to check a few things. He is definitely Heir Black. The Goblins will be informing him during a meeting they set up in the next few days."

Tracey suddenly erupted into laughter making everyone else look at her like she had lost her mind. When she had calmed down enough to speak, she said " Sorry, you just reminded me of something. Potter's single, love. Blair's said that Potter finally caught him bedding the Weasley girl the other day and he just walked out, without a word to either of them."

"Oh dear. Not the best time to spring this on him then." Roxanne said, worriedly.

"It will be fine, dear." Cyrus pattered her hand reassuringly before they all got lost in their own thoughts.


	2. Weasleysarefullofsuprises

Harry Potter was pacing his room at the Leaky Cauldron, muttering under his breath, pausing every few minutes to check something in a book. He was studying for his NEWTS. He was determined to take them at the Ministry instead of going back to Hogwarts. This was for a few reasons but the main two were; Hogwarts was the scene of the final battle and they lost a lot of people there, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle the grief of seeing the place where his last connection to his parents had died; and Ginny was going back to Hogwarts and he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

He was determined to get NEWTS in DADA, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. He figured this way he could get a decent job on his merit and not just because of who he is. At the moment he was studying potions recipes and was halfway through his fifth year book. He had just started the Draight of Living Death when he was interrupted by a tapping sound on the window. He turned to see a haughty looking brown owl perched on the ledge. The owl was staring at him imperiously with its deep orange eyes. Harry crosses the room and opened the window to relieve the owl of its burden. Once free of his letter, the bird spread its wings and took off into the sky.

Looking at the letter, Harry saw that it had the Gringotts bank seal. Having never received a letter from the bank before, Harry opened it and quickly skimmed the letter.

"Disregarded letters? Unattended meetings? What are they on about?" Harry mumbles to himself.

Coming to a decision, Harry quickly got ready to go to the bank. Five minutes later he was walking up Diagon Alley. He was just about to walk past the Weasley twins joke shop when his path was suddenly blocked by the rather disgruntled looking Weasley twins. Harry inwardly sighed and rolled his eyes at the protective big brother act. He would have to guess that Ginny didn't tell them what happened.

"Hi guys, I take it you want to know what happened between me and Ginny?" At their nods he continued. "Right, to give you the gist of it, I'll give you and memory; I know you have a pensieve so you can go over old experiments. I'll also give you an oath that what you see in the memory and what I tell you are the truth. Happy with that?" Harry asked.

The twins looked at each other for a few minutes, clearly having some sort of silent conversation that Harry was not privy to before turning back to him and slowly nodding with sceptical looks on their faces.

"Ok. I, Harry James Potter, do so sweat on my life and my magic, that what I say for the next five minutes and the memory I share are the truth and have not been altered in any way. So more it be." With that done, Harry conjured a vial, before remtrieving a copy of the memory and putting it in. He corked the vial before handing it to George. "Right, the day I left the Burrow, I knew everyone but Ginny had plans in the afternoon, so at two I showed up to take Ginny to find an engagement ring she would like. The problem with that was that Ginny already had company. I went up to her room and knocked the door not realising that the door was actually open. The door swung up and I got to see Ginny having sex with Blaise Zabini. Zabini saw me and said "shit", Ginny turned around and saw me then too. She untangled herself and I walked off with her shouting after me that it was a one time thing. I saw Zabini at the pub later that night and he apologised. He told me that he and Ginny had been together since my fifth year and only separated for the two months Ginny and I were a couple before I went on the run. Apparently Ginny told him that we were over and she was just letting everyone think we were together to improve her social standing." Hart pauses to let that sink in for a minute before casting a quick Lumos spell to prove that he still had his magic. "I'm still alive and still got magic. Sorry guys, but I really have to go. Gringotts has summoned me. You can keep the memory, show your family so they know I didn't just walk out for no reason." Harry explained, then turned and carried on down the alley towards the bank, leaving two speechless and fuming Weasleys behind.

Harry walked into the bank a few minutes later and saw a teller free, so he walked up to him and cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"What?" The Goblin snarled

"I need to see my account manager, please."

"Name."

"Harry Potter."

"Narlock!" A younger looking goblin quickly scurried towards them. "Take Mr Potter to see Ragnok. He should be expecting him."

"Yes, sir. This way Mr Potter." The goblin then led him through a door behind the teller and past several offices before stopping at the biggest door right at the end of the corridor and knocking.

"Lord Ragnok, sorry to disturb, sir. Mr Potter is here to see you." Narlock said with a bowed head as soon as the door opened.

"Ah, Mr Potter. How kind of you to grace us with your presence - even if it is seven years later than was originally requested." Lord Ragnok snarled at the teenager.

"I apologise, Lord Ragnok, but I never received the request for a meeting. Before today I had never recieved anything from Gringotts in the past. I was going to come in next month to see if I could get an overview on my finances. I'm afraid I know very little about them or even my heritage." Harry replied respectfully.

"What do you mean, you don't know anything about your finances? You are sent a bank statement every month. Your magical guardian should have gone over them with you." Ragnok asked, not liking where this was going.

"My magical fuardian was in prison until I was thirteen and died two years later. He never went over any bank details with me and he was in hiding for most of those two years so I only actually got to spend a few hours with him here and there."

"Not Sirius Black, Mr Potter. I talking about Albus Dumbledore. He was appointed your acting magical quardian after your parents passed."

"I wasn't aware of that, but it does make sense. So, other than going over my finances, is there anything else I need to know about while I'm here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there is. We will need to go through your business shares, properties, contracts and all of your vaults. Where would you like to start?"

"Erm, vaults, please. I only knew about one."

"Hmmm, we will look into that, but the one that you know about is your trust vault. Wizarding parents set these up when a baby is born to pay for their Hogwarts tuition and so the children have pocket money. You are also the owner of the Potter family vault, Potter storage vault, potter heirloom vault, Black storage vault, Black heirloom vault, Black family vault, the Peverell family vault, The Gryffindor vault and the Slytherin vault. Which would you like to start with?"

Harry looked and felt overwhelmed, he seemed to struggle for a few minutes to form a coherent sentence.

"O-ok. How many vaults do I have? And why do I have two of he founders vaults?"

"You have nine vaults altogether, not including our trust vault. The Gryffindor vault is yours as you are the last direct descendant of Goodrich Gryffindor, the Slytherin vault is yours by right of conquest. That basically means, you fought and defeated his direct Heir three of or more times."

"Right, ok, can you just have some ledgers made for me so I can go over this stuff when my brain starts functioning again? Can we move on?"

"Yes, let's see. You have 33% business shares in WWW, 55% in the Daily Prophet, 10% in the Quibbler, 75% in sleekeazys, 40% in Nimbus, 14% in Flourish and Blotts, 6% in Twilfitt and Tattings, 80% of Tutshill Tornadoes, 67% in Holyhead Harpies and 100% of Chudley Cannons. I have your contracts with each in a file you can take at the end of he meeting. Now, properties, you have Potter Manor, Potter Cottage, Potter Hideaway, Potter Lakehouse, Potter Castle, Lily Pad, 4 Privet Drive, 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Chateau, Black Castle, Black Manor, Pads Pad, Goodrich Palace, Gryffindor Manor, Hogwarts, Salazars Palace and Slytherin Manor. So all together you have 17 properties. My recommendation would be to check on their conditions. Most of not all have not been in use in years. The final thing on the agenda today is contracts. You have two so it won't take long. The first is a betrothal contract to one Ginerva Weasley. It was made by your acting magical guardian and Miss Weasleys grandfather. That is now null and void because it turns out that Albus Dumbledore had no legal right to betroth you to anyone. The agreement was that you would marry by your nineteenth birthday, the Weasley family would pay a dowry of 200 galleons and you would pay the Weasleys 60,000,000 galleons for allowing their only daughter to marry a halfblood, this contract is not in effect. I will have a cope made and added to the files and ledgers for you to take with you. The second one was passed on to you when your godfather blood adopted you at a week old. Unfortunately, this contract is airtight, the only way out is death. You were originally betrothed to a girl named Pandora Lovegood, however, she and her mother passed eight years ago in an accident. The reason the contract didn't end there is because there is a clause stating that should one of the betrothed suffer an premature demise the contract is passed to the closest living relative of the same gender without a contract already in place. The contract states that you must marry before her nineteenth birthday which is in May. So you have approximately nine months. Your betrothed is Miss Daphne Greengrass." Ragnok finished.

"Right, can I please have the ledgers, files, list of properties and shares and the contracts. I think that's enough of an overload for one day, Lord Ragnok. May your gold always be plentiful, sir." Harry said a bit distractedly.

"Of course, here you are." Ragnok handed over a shrunken package. " may your gold flow, Mr Potter" Ragnok said before passing Harry an extra box. At Harry's quizzical look he said "The Lord Rings of Potter, Black and Peverell." Harry nodded and left.

When Harry got to the entrance of the bank, he saw an irate Molly Weasley waiting there. As soon as she spotted him she made a beeline straight for him.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you just disappear on us like that! Right before Ginnys birthday dinner, too! Did you not think that we would worry? Ginny has been going spare after your argument over a career, she thinks you left her because she doesn't want you to be an auror! You are to come back to the Burrow this instant and fix things with my daughter young man or it won't be just me you deal with but all of her brothers and her father too. Now, let's go." She ranted at him.

"Mrs Weasley, I have always looked up to you and your husband, but I will not be fixing things with Ginny. She lied to you. I walked out because I caught her cheating on me. And it's not the first time either. I couldn't stand to look at her for another minute when I caught her in bed with another man. I won't have to deal with any of the men in your family. I have already spoken with Fred and George. I gave them an oath on my life and magic along with a memory. They have probably already watched the memory. I also let them keep it to show the rest of your family what loose morals your daughter has. You can not stand there and tell me to fix things with a habitual cheater." Harry stated firmly.

Mrs Weasley spluttered dew a few moments before blurting out "You have to. You have a betrothal contract to Ginny. There's no fidelity clause in it. I found it when I was moving Septimus' stuff after he passed." She said smugly.

Harry gave a short mirthless laugh at the audacity of the woman.

"You mean the illegal contract? Yes I know about that. I also know it's null and void. I am not contractually obligated to your family in any way. Unbeknownst to any buy my parents and Sirius, I was blood adopted at a week old, making me Heir Black. When I became Heir Black, unbeknownst to anyone, I was put into a marriage contract that _is _legally binding. So, my contract with your daughter? At best she would be a second wife, but as I don't agree with cheating, I would never sleep with her so she would never have children. Not by me at any rate. But that's best for her. Best for me has already happened and I don't have to have anything to do with her at all. So don't try me Mrs Weasley. You won't like the results. Now, I have to go and contact my **actual** betrothed and set up a lunch date to discuss things. Goodbye Mrs Weasley."

And with that, Harry walked off leaving a red faced, fuming and spluttering Molly Weasley behind.

"Harry! Hey Harry! Wait up!" Fred shouted from outside his shop. Harry turned around and saw who it was trying to catch up so started walking towards him.

"What's wrong, Fred? Please tell me you aren't here because of your mum." Harry said wearily.

Fred just stared at him for a few minutes, not saying a word before suddenly flinging himself at Harry in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought she knew better than that and now she's lying to everyone about it. I bet Hermione doesn't even know yet. Ginny was sent to see Hermione so she's out of the house so dad could get on with something. He wants you to come round by the way. Tonight. He said that we need to discuss this as a family, you and Hermione are included in that. He's already seen my memory of seeing you earlier and your memory. He's so pissed right now. Are you going to come?" He rushed out.

"Fred, I love your family. I really do, but I've literally just had your mum have a go at me outside the bank. I also found out that I had a contract with your sister, it's now null and void, but your mum just tried to tell me I had to go through with it and there's no fidelity clause. The only way I'm going to the Burrow is if she's not there or someone silenced her so she can't continue her rant at me." Harry explained firmly.

"Done. She won't bother you, I swear. I'll silence her myself. Just show up at six, yeah?" Fred promised.

"Ok, fine. I have to write a letter so I'll come back to the shop when I'm done." Harry said.

"Ok, that's fine. We'll see you in two hours then. We're closing up early so we can get to the Burrow on time. Bill, Charlie and Percy will be there too. See you later, mate." Fred said before walking back into the shop.

Harry spent the next hour and a half writing a letter to his betrothed. It took that long because it took a while before he was satisfied with what was written. He arrived at WWW just as George was locking the door.

"Come on in, Harry. We're just shutting up shop so we won't be long. Also, I'm sorry I was a jerk this morning. You know I'm protective of Ginny so when she told me you guys had an argument and you just left her, I was beyond pissed. Now that I know she lied to me, I'm beyond pissed at her. So, I'm sorry, mate." George said contritely as soon as Harry was through the door.

"It's fine, George. I don't have an issue with any of you. You were trying to protect your sister. I respect that. I don't appreciate that she made me out to be some uncaring prick but she's your sister, I get that you're protective. Honestly, don't worry about it. I expected some backlash before you all found out my reasons." Harry explained.

"Still, we should of gotten both sides of the story before we jumped to conclusions."

"Doesn't matter. Let's get this over with. I don't really want to deal with your mum again."

"Yeah, Fred told me mum cornered you earlier. Did you really have a contract to Ginny? 'Coz that's a bit messed up. Dads always said he would never put any of us in a contract against our will."

"Yeah, I did. Turns out Dumbledore and your grandad made it when I was five. The worst bit wasn't that the contract said I had to pay your sixty million galleons though, the worst part was that I had to pay that much for your parents to 'allow their only daughter to marry a halfblood'"

George looked shocked and disgusted at that. "The contract really has that? That's sick."

"Yeah. I brought it with me, I don't think your dad knows about it, but your mum definitely does. She told me she found it when she was going through your grandads things after he passed."

"Right. Two ticks. FRED! LETS GO! HE'S HERE!" George shouted.

"COMING!" Fred shouted back before coming out the back room.

"Alright let's get this show on the road. I've got the pensieve with both memories. Apparatus to the paddock so I can sneak up and silence mum." Fred said before disappearing with a soft POP.

"You heard him. Let's go." George said to Harry before grabbing his arm and disapparating. The sudden movement left Harry gasping for air and glaring at the twin.

"A little more warning next time, George. I hate side-along apparition." Harry growled.

"Sure. Come on, Fred's almost at the house already." He replied before walking off, leaving Harry to catch up.

As they walked into the kitchen they could see Molly Weasley shouting but no sound coming out. They could see Arthur and Fred having a hushed conversation in the corner paying her no mind, when Arthur suddenly spotted them over Fred's shoulder.

"Hi boys. Go into the living room, everyone's already there. Harry, I'm so sorry. Both my wife and daughter. I hope you won't hold this unpleasantness against the family."

"Of course I won't, Mr Weasley. It's not your fault." Harry said with a small smile.

"Right, let's go then." Mr Weasley said before turning and going into the living room with everyone following.

Harry saw several people when he walked into the room. There was Bill with his wife Fleur, Charlie and Percy with his long time girlfriend Penelope. Once the obligatory hellos were out of the way and everyone was settled Bill started the conversation.

"Dad, we're all here, well, except Ron, Ginny and Hermione, so can you tell us why we are all here? I mean why are we all here straight after work on a Thursday?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious too." Charlie said. "All I got in the letter from George was we need to be here after work to discuss why _**he**" _Charlie pointed at Harry with a glare "broke little Gin's heart and walked out without a word."

"Charlie, stop with the accusing glare, I already know why he did it and frankly he was more mature about what happened than I would of been." Arthur admonished. "Now, as you can see, Fred has set up a pensieve. It has two memories in it. You will each get to see them. I don't want anyone to say a word until everyone has seen them. I also have two bottles of Ogdens finest set out, I was saving them for our anniversary and Christmas but, I think everyone is going to need a stiff drink." Arthur finished pouring himself a drink.

The Weasley children looked at each other uncomfortably before the twins said they had seen them and decided Charlie should go first.

After half an hour and a bottle of fire whiskey everyone seen the memories and was livid.

"It seems I owe you an apology, Harry. I've always been a bit overprotective of Ginny, so I took her side when she told me you left her after an argument. I was wrong and I'm sorry for being so hostile towards you." Charlie said sincerely.

"Don't worry, Charlie. As I told the twins, I expected backlash from this. I knew Ginny wasn't going to tell you the truth so I prepared myself for it. Honestly, there's no need to apologise for anything. I'm just hoping the ugly break up won't affect my relationship with the rest of your family. You all were the closest thing I've ever had to a loving family and I really don't want to lose that because of all this unpleasantness." Harry replied.

"'Course you won't lose us, Harry. You're basically our youngest brother anyway, and we don't throw away family. This will cause a bit of tension around Ginny for a while, but we have never thrown people out and we never will." Bill said firmly before looking over at Percy with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok, Percy? You've been really quiet."

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. We were coming over tonight anyway with our own news but this has somewhat ruined the atmosphere, so we will tell you all next week instead. I just can't believe Ginny would do something so... un-Weasley. We've always had high morals and she's been so deceitful about it all..." Percy trailed off.

At that moment the floo flared twice in quick succession and Hermione followed Ginny into the tense living room.

"Erm, hi everyone. What's going on? You can cut the tension in here with a knife." Hermione said nervously, uncomfortable with all the glared almost everyone was sending towards her and Ginny.

"Dad, I need a drink. Do you mind if I summon my stash?" Charlie asked. You could tell he was angry by the look on his face and the harshness of his voice. It was harsh enough to make everyone flinch when he spoke having never known him to be so angry. At his fathers nod he raised his wand and ten bottles of firewhiskey cane sailing through the air to land gently in front of him on the floor. He handed a bottle to everyone but Ginny and Molly before pouring himself a glass, downing it and getting a refill.

"Hermione, can you come over here for a minute please? You need to see something. Just put your finger in this silvery substance in the bowl. It's just going to show you a memory quickly."Charlie said.

Hermione did what Charlie asked of her and viewed the memories. As soon as she was back she looked at Harry with sadness and fury in her eyes before turning and lunging at Ginny, ready to claw here eyes out for her betrayal. Charlie grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into him while she struggled against him attempting to get to Ginny.

"YOU UTTER BITCH!" She spat at Ginny. "You fucking lied to me! You cheated on Harry with that WHORE! You stupid, self centred, egotistical BITCH! LET ME GO, CHARLIE! He was going to PROPOSE TO YOU! Instead you used him! YOU SLUT! Charlie, let me go or you will never have sex again!" Hermione screamed, still struggling against him.

Charlie let out a bark of laughter. "Well, that's one way to tell them all we're dating, love. Now, calm down and have a drink."

Hermione pauses before a mortified look came over her face. She quickly turned and buried her rapidly reddening face from everyone in Charlie's chest and slapping his arm half heartedly.

"We'll get back to you two in a bit." Bill said to Charlie looking thoroughly amused by the display before turning back to Ginny with no sign of happiness on his face, only a darkening scowl. "As for you, Ginerva, what do you have to say for yourself? You lied to all of us."

Ginny tried to defend herself. "I never lied! We had an argument and he left! I would never cheat on Harry! I wouldn't do that to him!" She shouted.

"Cut the shit, Ginny!" Percy snapped at her. "We've all seen it. I have to be able to tell if a memory has been tampered with for my job and that was real! Harry gave a magical oath on his fucking life and magic! You can't fake one and his face no fucking loopholes either. We came here tonight to tell everyone we're engaged and instead we find out my little sister has no morals!" Percy ranted at her.

"You know the real kicker, Ginny? Not even the fact that you were cheating on me the entire relationship. No, the real kicker is that I was picking you up so we could go and find an engagement ring you would like. Can you imagine how happy I was to be doing that? How about how angry I was when I went to the bank today only to find that we had a betrothal contract? Or how relieved I was when it turned out to be null and void?" Harry said to her.

Arthur looked at Harry in confusion as did everyone but Molly, Ginny and the twins.

"What contract? None of my kids are meant to have a contract. I hated that tradition and I've never used it. My kids were to marry for love, not gain." He said.

Harry handed Arthur the contract who read it and passed it on to Bill to read.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You have my word on that. I definitely wouldn't have signed that contract." Arthur said sincerely.

"Oh, I figured you didn't know, Mr Weasley and I don't blame you. It was illegal anyway as Dumbledore couldn't legally betroth me to anyone. Your wife on the other hand, knew about it. She cornered me earlier and told me I had to go through with it and I told her I wasn't contractually obligated in any way to your family." Harry replied evenly.

Arthur looked at Molly with fury in his eyes and spoke so coldly that even the formidable Molly Weasley flinched and shrank back into her seat. "You knew about this? You knew about this monstrosity and never said a word? That's why you were always pushing Ron and Ginny towards Harry, isn't it? We agreed to let that tradition die, Molly, and you went behind my back anyway. We will talk about this later."

"By the way, I am actually betrothed. It turns out that when Sirius blood adopted me he made me Heir Black and this unknowingly entered me into a contract his parents made. That was apparently put into effect when I was a week old. The girl I was originally betrothed to died in an accident along with her mother, but there's a clause in the contract that says if either of us died it was passed on to the closest relative of the same gender without a contract." Harry said calmly into the silence.

"Right. Ok. So who was it originally and now?" Bill asked.

"Originally, Pandora Lovegood, Luna's older sister. Now, her cousin, Daphne Greengrass." Harry replied.

Everyone was shocked into silence until Arthur suddenly lifted his glass and stood up.

"Well, this has definitely been an enlightening night for several reasons. First, Ginerva, go to your room. We will discuss your punishment later." Ginny left, storming up the stairs. "Secondly, congratulations to three of my sons. Percy and Penelope, I wish you a lifetime of happiness. Welcome to the family, Penny. Charlie and Hermione, I hope your relationship works. Charlie, you better treat the girl right, and hopefully make her an official Weasley in the near future. Harry, I wish you a lifetime of happiness with Daphne. You are both welcome here anytime." He finished with a smile on his face.

Bill and Fleur were whispering together for a moment before bill piped up "Better make that four dad. Fleur just told me she's pregnant." He said with a large smile in his face while Fleur was beaming at everyone.

"Well, congratulations, Bill and Fleur on the bundle of joy you will soon be bringing into the world."

"Hey Charlie, Hermione? How long have you two been together? If I remember right Hermione was super happy just before our sixth year but then she started getting snappy and moody when we got to Hogwarts so I'm guessing it's around then. At the time I figured it was because she had a crush on Ron and he started dating Lavender that year." Harry asked, genuinely interested.

"No, it wasn't a crush on Ron. Ewww. No, we argue about basically everything, we would never be more than friends. It was was actually because I was away from Charlie. We had been seeing each other since the summer before sixth year but only made it official sixth year Christmas holidays." Hermione answered with a smile, snuggling into Charlie even more from her perch on his lap.

"We were on the run for ten months though. How did you stay together through that?" He asked confused.

"Longest ten months of my life, mate! Ask Bill, I was a nervous wreck most of the time. We used a protean charm on some parchment so we could write to each other whenever we could. It was hard, but I'm so glad we got through it." Charlie said.

Everyone looked at Bill incredulously.

"What? So, I knew. Big deal. I got him drunk and he told me. I had to find out why he was such a mess. Every time the twins and Lee were on that show he would be pacing non stop, like he was waiting for a certain name. It was driving me mad. I had to teach him occlumency just so he could get through the day." Bill said.

Before anyone could respond the floo flared again and Ron came into the living room. He spotted Harry, and said "Made up with Ginny, then? Good. Her moping was getting annoying. Where is she anyway?" He looked around and did a double take, his ears turning red. "Charlie, why is my girlfriend in your lap?"

"Your girlfriend isn't in my lap. I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend, Ron. But why do you think Hermione is your girlfriend?" Charlie asked coolly, keeping one arm tight around Hermione while she bristled indignantly at Rons claim over her.

"Yes She is in your fucking lap! Everyone knows me and Hermione are together! Have been since the war ended! We kissed at the battle for fuck sake!" Ron shouted back.

"She's not your girlfriend Ron. She never has been. Stop trying to claim her like you own her." Charlie said darkly.

"She is my girlfriend. Just because we are having a bit of a rough time with me being busy with training doesn't mean you get to put your paws on her, you prick!" Ron shouted as he crossed the room and tried to grab Hermione.

"OW! Ronald let go of me! You're hurting my arm!" Hermione shrieked as Ron yanked her off Charlie's lap.

**_CRACK_**

"You **ever** lay a hand on my pregnant fiancé again and it won't be just one punch, Ron." Charlie spat at Ron leaning over him to get right in his face after he landed on the floor from the hit.

"**WHAT! No! ** She's not yours! And she can't be pregnant! She's a prude!" Ron spluttered out.

"Ron, shut up. She's been with Charlie for over two years. You missed a lot. I haven't fixed things with Ginny, just showed your family what really happened. Ginny cheated on me. I'm already betrothed anyway so I'll figure things out with my fiancé. Bill and Fleur are having a kid, Percy and Penny are engaged, Charlie and Hermione are together. Although we didn't know they were engaged and having a kid until just now either. And if you thought you were with Hermione why were you shagging Lavender every other day for the last four months?" Harry questioned.

"Ginny would never cheat on you. She isn't like that. And Hermione's a prude. She hasn't even kissed me since the battle so I knew I wasn't going to get anything I needed from her there. Lavender has always been willing for me, so why not?"

"Ronald, we have never been together and never will be. I'm not a prude, as you so eloquently put it, but I have morals and standards which, frankly, you don't meet. I never kissed you at the battle. You kissed me and I pushed you away. Don't you dare try claiming me like property. I have stopped Charlie from literally beating you for months, don't say anything else that you will regret. I highly doubt there is much more I can do to stop you from being severely hurt." Hermione said from were she was curled into Charlie's chest, her voice quivering with anger.

Charlie let go of Hermione to grab her bag with her current book in it for her when Ron said "Fuck you, you slut."

Charlie snapped, dropping the bag and lunging for Ron again. Within seconds Bill and Arthur were up trying to pull Charlie away from Ron while the twins grabbed Ron and tried dragging him away from Charlie. Punches were flying and there was already blood spreading on the carpet. Hermione ended up screaming "IMPEDIMENTA!" After ten minutes of unsuccessful prying and all six men froze. Harry and Percy separates them all and put a full body bind on Ron a Charlie to ensure they can't attack each other again. Hermione ended her spell spell on the four that weren't fighting and started checking Charlie for injuries.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. How **dare** you?" Arthur hissed at his son. "I raised you better than this. You have said some disgusting things today. I am ashamed of you. Claiming you in a relationship with Hermione and still seeing Lavender. Calling your brother and Hermione those names. You are grounded and we will talk about this more later. Fred, George can you take your brother to his room? Put anti apparition wards on his room and take his wand. He is to remain there so lock the door too."

Fred and George levitated Ron up the stairs.

"Right on that note. I think we will head home. We will see you all Sunday for the family dinner." Bill said before taking Fleur through the floo. Everyone started leaving then with calls of goodbye until it was only Arthur and Molly left in the room.

"We will talk later Molly. But right now I don't want to see you. I'm going to the shed." Arthur said before he too walked out.


	3. SuccessfulMeeting

Daphne had been pacing the parlour of her family home for an hour now just waiting to get a response. Her mother, father, sister and best friend were all watching her with worried expressions on their faces. They all knew that this was important. It was so important to them all because it was Daphne's happiness on the line.

She had recieved a letter from her betrothed the day before asking if they could meet to discuss things. Of course, this only made her more nervous as she didn't actually know her betrothed. Sure, she went to school with him and had heard of the things he had done, but she had never actually had a conversation with Harry Potter. She had no idea what he was actually like, no idea what he wanted out of life, out of their pre-arranged marriage. Hence the reason she was pacing.

"Daphne, dear, why don't you have some tea to soothe your nerves? I'm sure he will reply soon, but you are doing yourself no favours by becoming frantic about it." Roxanne said gently.

"I don't know what to do with myself, mum. I don't know him at all. He doesn't like Slytherins. What if he can't get passed that? Am I just supposed to accept that and allow myself to be completely miserable in his relationship? Or will we come to some sort of agreement and have a loveless marriage? What if he wants to be extra traditional and have mistresses? Will he be discreet about them or will everyone know? What if we can't stand each other, even after getting to know each other? I've got less than a year to get to know this man and marry him, hopefully have some semblance of happiness with him. What am I going to do?" Daphne vented quickly, sounding more desperate by the minute.

"Daffy, it's Potter. He's too noble to have any mistresses and you know it. He doesn't like our house because of Malfoy and Parkinson, once he gets to know you, he will realise that not all of us are gits. He was raised by muggles so he will want some happiness in the marriage too. He doesn't have all the pureblood crap indoctrinated into him. He will want a marriage of love, hopefully you can both fall for each other even if it is quite a rushed courtship. There is no reason for you to worry so much. The Weaslette has screwed with him a lot so while he might not be open to it at first, he will get there and want a happy marriage. So sit down and have a cup of tea before I get you a calming draught and shove it down your throat." Tracey started out soothingly but the last sentence was a threat. Tracey was sat there staring fiercely at Daphne fingering her wand as if waiting for an excuse to use it on her.

"Well put, Tracey. I think, if she doesn't stop with the pacing I will get that calming draught myself." Cyrus said firmly.

Astoria stood up and went to the window during Tracey's reassurances to Daphne, not being able to stand seeing her sister look so frazzled. She wasn't used to it. Daphne was the one that was always put together, calm, collected. Not what she was witnessing now. It was stressing her out quite a bit and although she wanted to hide away so she didn't have to deal with the tension in the room, she knew that she would not be able to leave without knowing that Daphne had recieved some positive news from her betrothed. Which is why she started smiling when she saw an owl coming towards the window she was standing at. As soon as the owl was close enough and she could see that the messy scrawl was the same as the writing in the letter Daphne had recieved yesterday she smiled.

"Your betrothed has sent you another letter, Daphne. It will be in a minute and then you can put your fears to rest. I'm sure he is nice enough and will treat you with the respect you deserve." Astoria said quietly as she opened the window to allow the bird admittance.

The tawny owl swooped in through the window and circled around the room once, as though determining who he needs to go to before finally landing on the back of the chair Daphne was standing behind. The owl hooted and stuck out his leg waiting for her to into the scroll, which was done within a few minutes after Daphne had managed to control her hands shakiness. The owl, released from his burden, had not moved so they assumed that he was awaiting a response. Daphne opened the letter, skimming it quickly before passing it to her father, who read it out loud for the benefit of the others in the room.

_Miss Greengrass_

_Thank you, for your consideration of allowing me to choose where to meet with you, however, I'm afraid I don't really know anywhere that is neutral ground and away from the Wizarding press. I will defer to your judgement on anywhere you think will be appropriate._

_I recieved a copy of the contract from the Goblins so that we can go through it together although I may need some assistance in understanding some of it. Having never been taught what to look for in contracts and such I am at a bit of a loss with the jargon. _

_If you would like to bring anyone with you that you deem necessary I would appreciate it. I will not be bringing anyone with me though. _

_I was thinking we could meet for lunch tomorrow at 1. Please let me know if this is acceptable for you. _

_I look forward to your correspondence. _

_Sincerely _

_Harry James Porter Black_

_P.s Athena will find me. Although she doesn't seem to eat meat so if you give her anything she seems to be quite keen on mango slices. _

"He's being quite the gentleman in that letter, dear. A betrothed could easily demand that he see you alone. He seems to be quite nice so far." Roxanne said gently. Daphne could only nod in response.

"Right, well I think you should send him a reply, Daphne. He's being quite courteous. How about you meet him at the Golden Phoenix in Cambridge? Its Muggle so shouldn't be a problem with the press and the have private booths so you won't have to worry about being overheard." Cyrus said kindly.

Daphne nodded again before saying "Do you think you can come with me? Like do the whole, boyfriend meeting the parents kind of thing? I don't feel comfortable around many people and I don't really want to be on my own with him straight away. Please mum, dad?"

"Of course we can, dear. Write back to him. I will pick him up from the Leaky Cauldron at 12:50. I was friends with his mother and father so I can probably also answer a few questions for him. I doubt he will be hard to miss, he looks almost exactly like James did." Roxanne offered.

"Yeah, if he's not wearing his cloak. Rumour has it he has an invisibility cloak. Pretty sure he would have to have one to be able to get away with all he's done." Tracey interjected.

"Oh, that is true. It only makes sense that he has his fathers old cloak. I'd forgotten all about that. Used to cause some right headaches. Well, just ask him to sit in the corner by the bar then, Daphne. Don't worry, I will find him there. He can't hide from me."

During all of this Daphne had begun her letter. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes to allow her to finish writing the letter before she looked up. Again, she handed the letter to her father to read, this time silently asking if the letter was appropriate. Cyrus read it out loud so everyone knew what was happening. It read;

_Mr Potter_

_Once again, thank you for being understanding about all of this. _

_If it is ok with you, I would like to bring my parents along with me. Their names and Cyrus and Roxanne. From what I understand my mother used to be friends with your parents and has offered to answer any questions you might have about them. _

_My father is making the arrangements for a restaurant in Cambridge called the Golden Phoenix. It's entirely muggle and has private booths so we shouldn't be disturbed by anyone, least of all the press. I'm sure my father will also be willing to help us both understand the legalities of the contract as he uses a lot of different contracts in his line of work. _

_My mother has offered to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 12:50 so that she can apparate you to the restaurant in time for our reservations. So you know who to look out for, she has long pale blonde pair, light green eyes, is quite slender and is normally wearing a pale blue, be it in a coat or dress. I'm sure you won't miss her. She has requested that you sit in the corner by the bar just in case you are wanting to wear your cloak in such a populated area. _

_We will see you tomorrow and once again thank you for being so courteous about this. _

_Sincerely_

_Daphne Greengrass _

_P.s thank you for the tip about what treats to give Athena. She is beautiful and enjoying her treat while being cooed over by my sister. _

Cyrus nodded his agreement with the letter and handed it back to Daphne to allow her to give it to Athena.

"I will go and make the arrangements, Daphne. For now, I want you girls to relax. Tracey, Astoria, please help Daphne to keep her mind off of this until tomorrow. Astoria, I'm going to floo the Carrows and ask them if you can stay with them tomorrow. Flora and Hestia have been wanting you round for a sleepover anyway." Cyrus said and after getting affirmative answers, left the room.

"Ok, my dears. I'm going to be in my study. I have some photos that I'm sure young Harry would like to have copies of." With that Roxanne left too, leaving the three teenagers to their own devices for the afternoon.

**TIMESKIP**

Harry was waiting in a shady corner of the pub. One where you couldn't really see if there was anyone there but had a great vantage on being able to see everything. He was a little earlier than necessary but he wanted to see if this woman was a threat or not. He was pretty sure she wouldn't be, but at the same time he couldn't help but think that one of his parents friends betrayed them before so you never really knew. He was dressed semi-casual. He was wearing a emerald green shirt, black jeans, his dragon hide boots and a black leather jacket. If necessary he would change his outfit with magic but he was happy with it for now.

Just then the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and in stepped a beautiful woman. She had pale skin, in fact she looked so pale that her skin looked almost like snow, her long pale blonde hair was pinned back and left flowing down her back to her waist and she was wearing what was clearly a baby blue summer dress that reached just below the knees with white pumps on her feet. For a moment she just stood there. She seemed to be scanning the area looking for something it was then that she spotted him as he stepped out of the shadow slightly. She walked slowly towards him as if determining he was who he appeared to be. Once she was only a foot away she spoke.

"Well, you could give Sirius a run for his money with how well you hide in shadows. I'm Roxanne Greengrass, my daughter sent you a letter to say that I would be meeting you here." She said in a warm voice.

Harry didn't answer at first, just continued to observe her. He wasn't sure about her. He looked at her eyes, trying to see any signs of dishonesty in the pale green but could find nothing. Of course, he still wasn't going to go by what she said alone. He had a few security questions to get through first.

"Lady Greengrass. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you wouldn't mind answering a few questions, for security reasons only, I would be happy to continue our discussion." Harry said politely.

Roxanne peered at him contemplatively for a moment before agreeing. "What would you like to know?"

"Your daughters letter indicated you were friends with my parents. If that is true, you should know a fair bit about them and their group of friends. So, if you can give me an example of something that only a few people know about I think that would suffice." Harry stated calmly.

"Of course. Let's see, we'll your mother although she loved her name actually didn't like the flower. She preferred clematis. Her best subject in school was Charms and she chose to name you Harry after her father Harold who passed a week before you were born. She didn't get on with her sister, Petunia, after she started at Hogwarts. I'm not sure if that was because your aunt was jealous or because she just didn't like things out of the ordinary for muggles. Your father, well, he was a troublemaker. His best subject at school was Transfiguation but he loved DADA. He made friends that stayed with him throughout the entirety of our schooling on the first train ride. He and his friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter made a group known as the marauders. They were responsible for a lot of pranks during my schooling. They made a map during their fifth year so that they could sneak around the castle more effectively without getting caught, helped along with James' invisibility cloak. That was the same year they became animagi. I'm the only healer that they trusted while your mother was pregnant so when she went into labour they called me to assist. Your parents were in hiding at that point. Your birth took only 3 hours and as soon as your father had you in his arms he called your prongslet. Although Sirius called you pup and Remus called you cub. When your mother passed it was just two days after she had told me that she was pregnant again. With a little girl." Roxanne finished smiling a little sadly.

"Ok, I believe you. Very few people know that they were animagi or my nicknames from each respective man. I didn't know I had a little sister coming though. I knew about the marauders of

course. That's going to take some time to process." Harry murmured.

"I know it's difficult gearing about them sometimes. Especially when you find out something different. It can become very overwhelming. I apologise for that. I thought Sirius or Remus would have told you." Roxanne said gently. Are you ready to go? We really shouldn't keep them waiting."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to Tom the barkeeper. They made their way to the back where the wall opened up onto Diagon Alley, when suddenly a hand grabbed Harry twisting him through what felt like a tiny tube. Within seconds of landing Harry had his wand out and pointed at the person who spirited them away without warning. He couldn't focus on anything else, it was like he was pulled back into the war.

"Harry, listen to me. You are safe. I'm sorry I apparated without warning. I apologise. You are safe. No one here will harm you in any way. Take a deep breath, Harry. No one will harm you here. We're just getting lunch, remember? You are safe." Roxanne said gently without a waver in her voice. She had been in a similar situation with his father during the first war so it's not really surprising that he would react in a similar way. It was just going to take a few minutes to get through to him so he understands he's not in danger. She saw her husband standing there impassively, he knew nothing would happen to her, holding their daughter back from coming any closer until Harry and come out of his episode. Daphne was looking worried, she would have to reassure her in a bit that it's normal after being in so many traumatic events to have small episodes. Harry was powering his wand. That was a good sign that he's calming down.

Harry now has his wand hanging loosely in his hand, a sheepish look on his face and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting it and I guess I panicked. Really need to work on that." He explained.

"No need to apologise, Harry. I'm the one at fault here. I should have given you due warning. It completely slipped my mind that you had been at the centre of the war so we're likely still in battle mode." Roxanne said kindly.

"Mum, you didn't seriously do a "grab and go" did you? I hate it when you do it to me but I know what to expect. You can't do that to guests. It's rude. And Harry spent almost a year on the run so he's obviously going to still be in battle mode only a few months later." Daphne interjected while her father laughed.

Harry turned to look where the voice was coming from only to see a lean man with wavy brown hair and light blue eyes chuckling at them. He was wearing a light blue shirt to match his wife's dress with denim jeans, a dark blue blazer and dragonhide boots. After giving him a cursory glance he turned to the girl standing with him. She looked almost identical to Roxanne, only she had light blue eyes instead of light green. She was wearing her long blonde hair was tied back in a loose braid pulled forward over her left shoulder, she had a lilac summer dress that goes to just above the knees on with a pair of white sandals. Harry thought she was beautiful even with the reproving glare she was sending towards her mother.

"Ok, how about introductions and lunch before anymore chastising, Daphne." Cyrus said before turning to Harry. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Potter. My name is Cyrus Greengrass and this is my daughter Daphne. If you don't mind my asking, I was under the impression my wife was just picking you up. What took so long?"

Harry flushed slightly at this "My fault, sir. I had some security questions. After everything that's happened I didn't want to take any chances that she wasn't who she said she was."

"That's admirable, young man. You are also very quick with your wand. At least I know my daughter will be well looked after with you." Cyrus complimented.

"Dad, our reservations. We need to go in or we will miss it." Daphne said quietly.

"Of course. Let's go then. It's just around the corner. I'm going to assume you like Italian." Cyrus said as he started leaving the alley. Everyone followed him into the restaurant where they were shown to a private room.

Once they had ordered they looked at each other willing someone to start the conversation. Finally Harry started speaking.

"Well, I suppose I should start. I asked to meet you because we only have a few months to get to know each other before we need to marry. Of course you can plan the wedding you want, I know most girls have a dream about what their wedding will be like. I'll only ask for a few things to do with the wedding, such as no lilies, something to show my family respect and please no pink. Pink reminds me of Umbridge. I need some help understanding the contract to be honest. I'm not exactly sure what is expected of me. I know some purebloods have extra marital partners, that is not something I will condone, I will not have affairs. To me cheating on your partner is unforgivable. Especially recently. Honestly, I'm hoping for a content marriage if not a happy one. I'm not traditional in any sense so I honestly don't care if you want to do something unconventional. I want to be a teacher so I'm taking my NEWTS next week. I'll be sorting through my properties until I gain my mastery in Defence and Duelling. So, if you have any questions for me, ask away."

"That's very gracious of you, Harry. I'm sure Daphne would appreciate any input you want to give on the wedding. Your requests are very reasonable and I'm sure that you have put a fair few worries Daphne had to rest. We will think of something to honour your family for the wedding. I'm sure Cyrus can meet with you to go over all of the legalities and everything in the contract. He will be doing the same with Daphne as well so she knows what is expected of her. I can help you with your studies. That won't be a problem. Any particular dates you don't want for the wedding?" Roxanne inquired.

"Thank you. Erm, not really. Well not March 5th or April 1rst. They're birthdays in the Weasley family. I'm assuming that you would want a spring wedding." Harry said.

"Of course, I've always wanted to get married in April. We can work out some of the bigger things before focusing on the smaller things. There will not be any pink at my wedding. I can't stand the colour. I was more thinking of green and gold for a colour scheme. I'm sure that's when the fuller flowers are in bloom anyway. I would like it to be outside. I'm just not sure where. I'm sure you'll have Weasley as your best man. I'm sure you'll also want Granger in the wedding somehow so she can be a bridesmaid along with Tracey and Astoria as long as Theo and Blaise get to be groomsmen as well. I'm aware of what happened with Blaise and Ginny. I'm sorry about that. Blaise honestly thought she was single. He hasn't seen her since." Daphne explained kindly.

"Perfect. I know Molly will insist on the Burrow so we can check it out when I introduce you to the Weasley family. I've already spoken to Blaise. I have no issues with him. Although when you meet with the Weasleys you may want to prepare yourself. Arthur loves muggle stuff and is generally very cheerful. Bill has some werewolf aspects since Greyback attacked him so he may be a bit strange at first and he's married to Fleur. Charlie is cool but he can talk your ear off about dragons. He's Hermiones fiancé and by the time of the wedding the baby will be born so don't try any fittings or something TIL she's had the baby please. I'm not sure how sensitive she's going to be about her weight. Percy is pompous but he means well, he's just super ambitious. His fiancé is Penelope Clearwater. The twins are always funny but never accept food or drink from them. You'll be turned into a canary or something. The only way to tell them apart is George only had one ear. But they've both grown their hair out to cover it. Only Hermione can tell them apart without looking for the missing ear but she won't tell anyone how. Ron is tactless and not in anyone's good books at the moment so he will probably be quite rude. Ignore him, it's honestly the best way when he's in one of these stages. Ginny will probably try something but the twins Bill and Charlie will keep her in line. Molly will probably be passive aggressive. She was really hopeful I would marry Ginny and now that's not happening. She'll be polite but probably a bit cold. Hermione gives everyone a chance so she'll be nice and try to get to know you. Erm, family dinner is every Sunday. Do you want to go?" Harry asked

"How about we go next time? I think I'd rather meet a couple of them before all of them so I at least know some friendly faces before facing all of them. Is that ok?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Sure, I meet Hermione for lunch every Wednesday, you can join me if you want. She will probably be bringing Charlie along as well. We can meet the twins after this is you want. Their at the shop and I've got to talk to them about the business as well anyway." Harry shrugged.

"Ok. I've never actually been to their shop. I'm sure it would be fun. What do you need to talk to them about their business for? Sorry, that's a bit rude. I'm just curious." Daphne smiled shyly.

"We'll go in the back so we won't be mobbed by their customers. It's fine. I just found out that I apparently own a third of their business and I want to know why. I gave them the start up money but it's their business." Harry replied.

Cyrus checked his watch before speaking. "It appears to be getting late. Daphne, Tracey will be at the house at 3 and it's already half 2."

"Oh shoot. Erm, do you think we could bring Tracey with us? She always wanted to meet the Weasley twins but being in Slytherin kind of restricted it." Daphne asked Harry.

"Sure. Do you want me to send her a message? She can meet us at the Leaky and we can walk up together."

How will you send her a message?" Daphne asked confused.

"I'll just send her a patronus. You can give the message so she knows it's from you too and that way it saves you from going hon and Tracey from going to yours for no reason."

"You can do a patronus? Erm, yeah ok. I'll just tell her to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in 20 minutes if that's ok."

"No problem. Expecto Patronum." Harry's stag patronus burst from his wand and stood waiting for instructions. Once the instructions had been given he patronus galloped away.

"Daphne, your mother and I are going to see your sister. So we will see you at home later." Cyrus interrupted as he helped Roxanne to her feet.

"Ok, bye mum, dad. I'll be home by 7." Daphne said getting up to give her parents hugs.

"It was good to meet you , Harry. I hope to see you again soon." Cyrus said as he shook Harry's hand.

"You as well, Mr Greengrass. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

"Not at all, young man. We will take our leave then. I expect you home no late than 7, Daphne. And bring Tracey with you. Her mother asked if she could stay the night as she's on a night shift and her father is still out of the country."

"Yes dad. See you later."

And with that they all left the restaurant to go their separate ways.


End file.
